


Anger

by vintagesam



Series: Micro-Poetry [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Anger, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/pseuds/vintagesam
Summary: I wrote this without any specific character in mind, but rereading it, I love fitting Gabriel in.





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Do not use without permission.
> 
> Do not repost.

His anger is still.

There is no twitch at the corner of his mouth.  
His wings do not flare above his head.  
The brows above his eyes do not arch.

He is like a sea before a storm.

He is still

and he is  
 **angry**.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Supernatural blog on Tumblr [@vintagesam](https://vintagesam.tumblr.com/)! Come chat with me! <3


End file.
